uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 468
London Buses route 468 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Arriva London History }} The 468 is a long route, operating between Elephant & Castle and South Croydon. It parallels route 68 for much of its length. The 68 was split on 12 March 1994, with the southern section becoming route 68A; the systematic elimination of suffix letters saw this changed to 468 when a new contract started in 27 April 1999. The route was initially operated by Arriva London. The 468 was put out to tender after seven years along with routes 68, N68 and X68. London Central won all four routes with a peak requirement of over 50 buses. A a large batch of new Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs was obtained to run the route. 7th September 2008 crash A route 468 bus traveling from South Croydon to Elephant and Castle was involved in a collision with a tram in central Croydon, killing one man and injuring six. Current route Route departing Elephant & Castle * Elephant & Castle Station London Road * Elephant and Castle * Walworth Road * Camberwell Road * Camberwell Green * Denmark Hill * Herne Hill Station * Norwood Road Tulse Hill * Tulse Hill Station * Norwood Road * Norwood High Street * West Norwood Station * Norwood High Street * Norwood Garage * Ernest Avenue * Knight's Hill * Beulah Hill * South Norwood Hill * Upper Norwood * South Norwood Hill * Whitehorse Lane * Thornton Heath * Whitehorse Road * St James's Road * Newgate * [[West Croydon station|Wellesley Road for West Croydon Bus Station and Tramlink '']] * Wellesley Road ''Tramlink * Wellesley Road * Park Street * Croydon High Street * South End * Brighton Road * South Croydon Swan & Sugar Loaf Route departing South Croydon * South Croydon Swan & Sugar Loaf * Brighton Road * South End * Croydon High Street * Katharine Street * St George's Walk * Park Street * Park Lane * Wellesley Road * Wellesley Road Tramlink * [[West Croydon station|Wellesley Road for West Croydon Bus Station and Tramlink '']] * St James's Road * Hogarth Crescent * Whitehorse Road * Thornton Heath * Whitehorse Lane * South Norwood ''Hill * South Norwood Hill * Upper Norwood * Beulah Hill * Crown Point * Knight's Hill * West Norwood Station * Knight's Hill * Norwood Road * Tulse Hill Station * Norwood Road * Herne Hill Station * Denmark Hill * Camberwell Green * Camberwell Road * Walworth Road * Elephant & Castle * Elephant & Castle Station London Road See also * List of bus routes in London * Go-Ahead London * London Buses route 68 * London Buses route N68 * London Buses route X68 References External links * Transport For London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full Timetable Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Lambeth Category:Transport in Southwark Category:Transport in Croydon